fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing Mickey Mouse and his Friends
In the grassy field of a park, fifteen handsome and charming boys are running around, playing together. If you ever want to know who they were, here they are. The first boy is a black mouse with a cream face, black round ears and black eyes, wearing red shorts with two gold buttons on the front, white gloves and yellow shoes. His name is Mickey Mouse. The second boy is a 10-year-old boy who is tall for his age, but skinny. He has blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a burnt-orange tunic, orange pants and brown shoes. His name is Arthur Pendragon, or Wart. The third boy is a 13-year-old boy with red hair, brown eyes and elf-like ears, wearing a green shirt, olive tights, brown belt with the dagger and its hostler, a green cap with a red feather and tan shoes. His name is Peter Pan. The fourth boy is a 7-year-old brown mouse with a peach upper face, muzzle and underbelly, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, a pink nose and short whiskers, wearing a red shirt with his sleeves flopping over his hands, navy pants held by a black belt with a gold buckle and a blue Russian-Jewish cap with a black visor. His name is Fievel Mousekewitz. The fifth boy is an 8-year-old tan mouse with, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, brown eyes, dark red heart-shaped nose and black eyebrows, wearing a teal blue dress shirt, both a blue necktie and stockings, brown dress shoes, dark red suspenders, a black belt with a gold buckle and navy blue knickerbockers. His name is Norman Frierson. The sixth boy is a blue experiment with big black eyes, dark blue claws, rabbit/bat-like ears, wearing a lei around his neck and a green grass skirt. His name is Stitch. The seventh boy is a 14-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit, a blue belt, yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket, white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. His name is Sora. The eighth boy is a 17-year-old blue hedgehog with blue spiky hair, green eyes and tan skin, wearing white gloves on his hands and red shoes with silver spats. His name is Sonic. The ninth boy is a 16-year-old red echidna with red dreadlocks, purple eyes and tan skin, wearing a white crescent on his chest and white gloves with four knuckles total, two on each hand, red shoes with green cuffs and silver buckles. His name is Knuckles. The tenth boy is a 14-year-old boy with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a black vest shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. His name is Rei. The eleventh boy is a 15-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue sweatshirt, brown pants and sneakers. His name is Gil Nexdor. The twelfth boy is a 14-year-old boy with spiky golden-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. He also wears a a plain high-necked black shirt under it, a black and white checkered wristband, gray and black boots with red crossing straps and a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His name is Roxas. The thirteenth boy is a gray bunny with a white muzzle, underbelly, toes and bottom tail, a pink nose, a long white bucktooth and whiskers, wearing white opera gloves. His name is Bugs Bunny. The fourteenth boy is a 13 year-old cat with orange fur, triangular ears, a peach muzzle and upper face, tan circles on his palms and a small black nose. There are peach ear innards that match his face. And his eyes are the perfect color of green. He wears a white shirt, a dark green vest and green pants. Around his neck is a green bow tie and a tan boater on his head. His name is Danny Cat. The fifteenth and last boy is a 26-year-old guy with dark brown hair, goatee and light brown eyes, wearing a blue vest underneath a white shirt, light brown pants, brown boots and a belt. His name is Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherbert. Category:Character Introductions Category:Mickey Mouse and his Friends